The Face of Depression
''The Face of Depression ''is the seventh episode of Part 1 of Season 6 of the Netflix original series ''BoJack Horseman'', and the 67th episode overall. It premiered with the rest of Part 1 of Season 6 on October 25, 2019. Synopsis BoJack travels around the country, reconnecting with loved ones, while Mr. Peanutbutter embarks on his own national tour as the face of depression. Plot BoJack finally returns home from rehab, but as he cleans up rotting food in his kitchen he is haunted by his past horrible actions that occurred in his house. He leaves and drives to an AA meeting, where he recognizes an older Sharona by her tattoos. In a flashback from 1994, BoJack pulls Sharona into his dressing room and then tells her Sarah Lynn got into the vodka, and that Danny knows he got it from her. Sharona defends herself and says it was BoJack's, but BoJack asks what difference it makes and that if he gets fired for this the show is over and everything he did was for nothing, including what he did to Herb. He tries to promise Sharona that if she takes the fall he can help her get a fresh start afterward, but when she tries to reject him and questions what happens if she says no, BoJack replies no one is asking her. Back in the present at the AA meeting, BoJack is asked to introduce himself to the group. Everyone except Sharona, who is understandably still bitter towards him and sits with her arms crossed, greets him. In Chicago, as Guy is getting ready to go to the Galapagos to film a photoshoot, he voices his concern to Diane about leaving, as she hasn’t been writing and her psychiatrist said she’s depressed and has prescribed her antidepressants. However, Diane refuses to take them, claiming that while she is a little depressed doesn’t mean she has depression, and she was put on Prozac in college and she felt worse—she became calm and boring, Dawson’s Creek got bad, and she broke out and gained weight. She worries about Guy coming back and not even recognizing her, but he says he barely recognizes her now. Before he leaves, he assures Diane she’s the most beautiful person in the world to him. At VIM Princess Carolyn and Lenny meet with Judah. Lenny says the strike negotiations have been going on too long. Princess Carolyn slides Judah the contract and asks him what he thinks. He says it's generous but she's making up for the projected loss by excising office birthday cakes. He tells her that's unacceptable, and she counters everyone hates office parties. Judah explains in a stressful work environment employees crave any small morsel of satisfaction. Lenny chimes in he likes cakes with pictures. Princess Carolyn gives in saying they can group birthdays so they only happen once a month. Judah says they accept those terms, and there is one last thing left to deal with, the matter of treating assistants like garbage. Princess Carolyn hands Judah another part of the contract that now states assistants will be treated like recycling. She says there is a new understanding that all assistants one day may be up-cycled to a higher status. Princess Carolyn and Judah shake hands in agreement. Outside, Princess Carolyn tells Judah she meant to reach out. Judah tells her there is no need to explain, he knows she's been busy with Ruthie and work. Princess Carolyn tells him he has no idea, and he says he does, as she kept bringing it up during the negotiations. Princess Carolyn says the strike is the most amount of time she's been able to spend with Ruthie. As Princess Carolyn watches Judah ride off she tells him she's the best assistant she's ever had. He tells her she does not need to use "ever" in that sentence as it's implied. Princess Carolyn smiles at this. At the AA meeting, BoJack tries to greet Sharona, but she ignores him and walks out. BoJack then meets Todd at Silver Spoon Diner. He says his house is a reminder of how awful he's been which Todd agrees to. Todd then takes a bunch of selfies which he says are for his asexual dating app, he explains he wants to stay current, for when someone besides himself joins. BoJack sounding somewhat disinterested agrees that he needs to stay current. Todd then says he can finally fill in space for a job because he is now a nanny. BoJack observes Todd has really gotten into his role as a nanny. Todd expresses his love of it and says it's amazing holding a baby and thinking they are perfect. BoJack says he can't imagine. Todd then goes on to say someone probably held him and thought the same thing. He then asks what happened. BoJack questions what he means. Todd then says moms are weird. BoJack then agrees and says moms are weird. Todd then questions if BoJack will keep getting lunch with his friends. BoJack then tells him about the stewardess at the AA meeting who talked about waking up in a different place every day. BoJack then says he thought that sounded perfect, as every city would have a clean slate. At the airport, BoJack looks at the flight listings and walks past the bar where Joey Pogo is sitting with Mr. Peanutbutter. Joey toasts to them and depression. Mr. Peanutbutter then tells him he has a confession to make before they leave. Joey says Mr. Peanutbutter can tell him anything. Mr. Peanutbutter finally confesses he is not actually depressed, but in reality, he feels very happy. They both agree this is a troubling development just as they are going on tour. Joey then asks if there is a possibility Mr. Peanutbutter may be depressed and just not know it. Joey tells him according to the literature for the tour, the people who seem happy are the most depressed. Mr. Peanutbutter expresses concern, as he seems very happy. Mr. Peanutbutter tells Joey he also seems very happy. They decide they need to tell the world and they then run past BoJack who is at the Cinnabunny. BoJack orders a Cinnabunny and coffee. Maude, the barista takes his cash. She then quotes Gandhi, and then she gives BoJack his change back and dramatically wishes the change farewell. She then smiles as BoJack walks away. BoJack then takes his food and walks off. Illinois In Chicago, Diane watches Mr. Peanutbutter and Joey's PSA for depression in pajamas while eating junk food. That same night, BoJack arrives in Chicago and goes to Diane and Guy's apartment. Diane answers the door. Diane suggests they go for a walk, making an excuse that the heat's broken, to avoid BoJack seeing the messy living room. They go to Parmadillo's and Diane asks BoJack why he didn't tell her he was coming. BoJack explains it was a spontaneous decision, as he didn't want to be in L.A. Diane tells him she's glad he came. BoJack then asks if she's doing OK. Diane tells him she's doing great, has an amazing boyfriend, and got an advance on the book she's writing. BoJack then asks if he can crash at her place. She yells no. They arrive back at the apartment and BoJack sees the true state of the living room. Diane finally admits to him she's depressed. She goes on to say it started when she was having difficulty starting her book which then snowballed into her boyfriend saying she should take antidepressants. BoJack then questions if she'll start taking them and Diane says she's not sure she sees the point. BoJack says the point would be to curb her depression. She then talks about flipping over nothings to find something. Diane goes on to say she and Guy will probably break up soon anyway, saying there is only so much he can take of the real her. BoJack questions what she means by the real her. She then gestures around the room. BoJack then tells her someone got mad at him and told him he ruins everything and that's just what he is. BoJack then says it took him saying that out loud to realize how stupid it sounded, even though that's what he believed about himself for so long, and he thought he was someone who couldn't be changed. He then thanks Diane for believing in him, when he didn't believe in himself, and encouraging him to get help. BoJack wakes up in the living room the next morning and cleans up the mess in the living room. He then leaves the apartment. Later, Diane goes to the airport to pick up Guy. She has presumably begun taking her antidepressants, as she has gained some weight and looks happier. Diane holds a sign that reads "Dawson's Creek Was Always Bad," which Guy smiles at. Connecticut BoJack arrives in Connecticut where Hollyhock greets him at the airport with a hug. In the car Hollyhock tells him she's glad to see him, but next time to give her a little notice first. BoJack apologizes and she tells him she already made plans with her friend Tawnie. Suddenly Tawnie is seen in the back seat. BoJack says hi to her and questions what she is doing in the back seat. Tawnie explains she and Hollyhock are fighting. Hollyhock explains they are on their way to a concert as they drive past Wesleyan University, and she invites BoJack to come along. He accepts the invitation. They get to the concert and Hollyhock and BoJack agree they think the music is terrible. Hollyhock admits she only came to cheer up Tawnie. BoJack asks what about their fight. Hollyhock explains Tawnie is her best friend despite their fight and she still doesn't want her to feel bad. Hollyhock explains they canceled all the drama classes, due to the acting professor quitting as he got cast in a regional commercial, and now Tawnie has to change her major. BoJack comments that a lot of actors would love to teach in a place like this. He then asks Hollyhock if they are looking for a replacement and she says she doesn't know. Tawnie comes up to Hollyhock and BoJack and says she's ready to make up with Hollyhock. Tawnie and Hollyhock then get into another fight and eventually say they love each other and makeup and hug. BoJack, Hollyhock, and Tawnie head out to the dance floor and Hollyhock asks BoJack where he'll go next. He tells her he doesn't know yet. BoJack asks where is it not winter and Hollyhock and Tawnie throw out suggestions annoying BoJack. California BoJack arrives back in California. He goes to the Cinnabunny and Maude gives him his to-go order. She is discussing a potential business venture on her phone. Maude then asks BoJack what he thinks and tells the person on the other end BoJack loves the idea. BoJack then goes to Princess Carolyn's house where she is narrating the story of Amelia Earhart to Ruthie. BoJack arrives with the self-portrait that used to hang in his office. He tells her it's a baby shower gift and Princess Carolyn tells him she has two gift registries and sarcastically thanks him. BoJack tells her he is trying to cleanse himself of his old life. He goes on to say in order to live in his house again, he needs to get rid of things that remind him of the past. Princess Carolyn then tells Ruthie her Uncle BoJack brought her a 1970s pop art interpretation of the Narcissus Myth. She then sarcastically says it's appropriate for a baby and BoJack says he thought the painting was about him. BoJack then tells Princess Carolyn he has a favor to ask. BoJack then tells her he needs a job recommendation for the drama professor job at Wesleyan University. He says he needs her to tell them that he's dependable and passionate. BoJack asks her to lie about him like she has been for the last twenty years. She tells him she'll be back in the office tomorrow and to have them call her cell because her assistant is terrible. BoJack then notices Ruthie has started walking a little and questions Princess Carolyn about it. Princess Carolyn says she started a few days ago. Princess Carolyn starts crying and BoJack tries to comfort her saying Ruthie will get better at walking. Princess Carolyn says they have a real mother-daughter connection now and worries it'll go away when she goes back to work. BoJack suggests not going back and Princess Carolyn says she loves her job and abandoning it is not an option. Princess Carolyn says there are lots of little things she needs to take care of. BoJack questions why she is doing these things since she's the boss. She tells him she doesn't know. BoJack tells her she is juggling a lot of things and needs someone to take care of her. Just then Ruthie backs into the painting and rips it with her quills. BoJack remarks it was priceless and Princess Carolyn says they'll just tape it up and call it a Rauchenberg. BoJack is sitting in his home office and is talking on the phone about the job. He tells the person on the other end he's been in L.A. now for two months and asks when he'll hear about the job. He starts talking about job offers he got at other colleges. BoJack is told other applicants are also being considered for the position. At the AA meeting, BoJack confesses he still can't get comfortable in his house. BoJack goes on to say it's huge and perfect but feels like the worst place on earth. BoJack says he doesn't want to be the horse he was before. He then says it's the same house and the same city and nothings changed. He then wonders what he's supposed to do. He gets Sharona's attention and this time she greets him and walks up to him. Sharona tells him last time she saw him was her rock bottom, and she's been sober ever since, and everything worked out for her. BoJack asks her to let him apologize and she does. Sharona then tells BoJack it was nice of him to bring Panda Express for everyone. At BoJack's house, Sharona cuts his hair and makes fun of his bad dye job. BoJack's hair is now shorter and grey. Sharona asks him what he thinks and he replies he looks old. BoJack then gets a call he got the job and Spring Semester starts next week. BoJack smiles and accepts, saying he'll be on the next plane. BoJack goes once more to the Cinnabunny at the airport. BoJack overhears a conversation between Maude and her boyfriend. The boyfriend says he is confused because he thought Maude liked him. Maude explains that she does like him there are certain things she's not interested in. He asks her if it's a Jesus thing. She finally says it's a Jesus thing and he says he admires her devotion. Once he is out of earshot she tells BoJack it's not a Jesus thing. He says he figured and doesn't want to assume anything. He then recommends her Todd's dating app. At VIM Princess Carolyn offers Judah a job as Chief of Operations, which he gladly accepts. She then tells him she needs every third Friday of her schedule cleared so she has time to spend with her daughter. She then tells him to investigate the burnt smell in the coffee room and he goes off to investigate it. She thanks him as she leaves. At Princess Carolyn's apartment, Todd watches Ruthie sleep. He is about to call his mother when he gets a match on the dating app with Maude. Washington, D.C. On the plane, BoJack's clothes get ruined by other people spilling coffee, ketchup, and mustard on him. The announcement says that all connecting flights have been grounded as it is very icy outside. He then goes to a shopping center and buys new clothes. BoJack then takes a selfie and posts it on Instagram. His first comment is from Mr. Peanutbutter telling him to look behind him. He turns around and Mr. Peanutbutter tells him he's here as the National Face of Depression. Mr. Peanutbutter tells BoJack he wants to show him something and takes him to the Smithsonian Museum. Mr. Peanutbutter shows BoJack that his old sweater from ''Horsin' Around'''' is on display. Mr. Peanutbutter spots the kitchen set [[Mr. Peanutbutter's House|''Mr. Peanutbutter's House]]. BoJack then says Mr. Peanutbutter is getting his long-desired crossover episode. BoJack and Mr. Peanutbutter pretend they are doing a crossover. Mr. Peanutbutter says it's the best day of his life, and he becomes so overwhelmed he starts crying. BoJack walks into his hotel and picks up a pamphlet for Old Town Horseberg. Mr. Peanutbutter and Pickles talk on the phone. Mr. Peanutbutter tells her he other than being away from her he is having the time of his life being depressed. Pickles tells him she slept with a bunch of guys to get even, but none of them were like Mr. Peanutbutter. She says she wishes she could cheat on Mr. Peanutbutter with Mr. Peanutbutter. Joey is seen hanging in the hotel closet. Mr. Peanutbutter then says he has an idea. The episode ends with BoJack goes to the horse town where he finds a church. He attends a reenactment of an early horse service. BoJack shakes hands and offers peace to the other horses around him. The minister tells BoJack it looks like he found solace in their show. He invites BoJack to stay, as the show starts again in thirty minutes. Cast Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season 6